The present invention relates to a temporary cover for protecting the passenger compartment of a car and more particularly to a cover for use with cars having a removable roof portion.
Cars having a removable roof portion wherein the part of the roof above the passenger's head may be removed and the rear window of the car remains in place, have become popular as an alternative to a full convertible configuration. The removable roof panel may come in the form of a panel which extends across the entire width of the passenger compartment and is supported at the forward edge by the upper portion of the windshield and at the rear edge by a structural member forming a roll-over protection for the passengers. The structural member typically also serves as a support member for a hatchback rear window of the car.
Another form of removable roof panels may be found on cars having a T-top configuration in which a structural member of the car extends along the longitudinal axis of the car between the windshield and a rearwardly located structural member located behind the passenger and driver. In a car having a T-top configuration, two separate panels are provided, one for over the driver area and one for over the passenger area.
While cars having removable roof panels have provided increased convenience and security over cars having convertible tops while also providing the open car advantages found in convertible tops, such panels are often inconvenient to place in position on the roof of the vehicle only a short period of time in order to protect the passenger compartment from the elements.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,475,764 to Hutchinson et al discloses an automobile cover for use with a car having a T-top configuration in which the cover is provided with suction cups whereby the cover may be attached to the car windows at the front, rear and sides of the cover. While such a cover provides an advantage over taking the panels out and attaching them for temporary protection of the interior of the automobile, it is necessary to align certain portions of this cover with the structure of the automobile during the attachment of the cover. Such an operation may prove difficult when one is simultaneously attempting to tension the straps 26 and 28 while maintaining proper alignment of the seals 24 and 30 in relation to the structure of the car. Further, the cover requires a plurality of attachment points with relation to the car, and the use of suction cups for attachment may result in detachment of the cover in severe weather conditions such as high winds and drastic changes of temperature.
Accordingly, what is needed is a car cover which is easily installed with a minimum of attention required for alignment between the cover and the roof structure of the car. In addition, a cover is needed which may be quickly and securely installed onto the roof portion of a car and which may be easily tensioned over the passenger compartment without disturbing the alignment of the cover.